Dash's story
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: She lost her family.. But then she finds a new one..
1. Chapter 1

_22 YEARS AGO:_

 _Mrs Lucia.. I understand your still tramatized about what your father did. You have my sympathy.. But you crushed that boy's head open!" The school principle told Dash, as she was called into his office, for the 4th time in the last two weeks._

 _"But he tried to touch me!" Dash Lucia growled._

 _"You could of killed him" The principle said sternly._

 _"And he would of_ _deserved i-_

 _"Won't happen again" Said Sally Lucia, Dash's slightly older sister._

 _SOON AFTER:_

 _"You really need to control yourself sis.. Not ALL men are bad" Sally insisted._

 _"Easy for you to say.. You weren't the one raped yesterday.. And dad is still out there.. You heard what the news said.. The cops just gave up.. I HATE Los Santos!" Dash said angrily._

 _Sally hugged Dash tightly._

 _"Things will get better soon" Dash heard her say softly._

* * *

2008:

Dash and Sally are still living together in Los Santos. Sally has been diagnosed with Cancer, but still holds true to her sister.

Dash hates it in their home town, Los Santos isn't exactly the "paradise" people think of. It's a violent, crime ridden, hell hole. And home of Dash's and Sally's rapist of a father. One of the few things Dash actually holds fear towards.

Sally knows this, and finally found them a new place to live.

"Liberty City?.. I hear that place is awful" Dash admitted.

"Well.. So is Los Santos.. And at least there we won't have to worry about Dad finding us." Sally insisted.

"Fine.. I'll start packing" Dash said, without much of a smile. Dash has been stuck though very deep depression most of her life, so rarely opens up, and is almost ALWAYS drinking some sort of alcohol.

But Sally is just pleased she's not taking _crack_ or ANY drug for that matter.

Better a short tempered alcoholic sister.

Than a messed up crack head sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, while the girls were packing in their separate bedrooms, neither were fully aware that their house was secretly broken into.

And when Sally went down into the kitchen to get something to eat, the unnamed masked man grabbed her. Sally knows self defense, but was caught off guard, and wasn't able to react in time.

She screamed for Dash, but the man covered her mouth.

"Shut up" the man threatened, not wanting attention drawn to him from the neighbors.

"Just give me your money.. And nobody gets hurt" the masked man said calmly, as he was pointing a AP Pistol at her.

"I -I'm broke" Sally admitted, and she wasn't joking unfortunately, only money they have left, is being used on the plane ride.

"Hmm.. Now that's gonna be problem" The man said, still disturbingly calm.

Sally tried getting convincing the creepy man to just leave, and that she's not worth his time.

"Ohh.. But you ARE" The man laughed.

"What dose that mean!?" Sally cried nervously.

"It means.. Take your top off.. And then I'll leave" the man said pervertedly.

"Fuck you!" Sally cried angrily.

The man pistol whipped her across the head, making Sally fall over.

"I'm not joking.. Take it off NOW!" The man ordered.

Sally flipped him the middle finger, witch only further angered him, and he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Sally cried in pain.

"Ohh.. And who's gonna make me" the man laughed.

"I am" came a sudden voice from behind the perverted robber.

The robber turned behind him, seeing Dash just before she wacked him violently across the side of the head with a frying pan, and the man ended up smashing his head into the corner of the stove.

"Dash.. I -I think you killed him" Sally said nervously.

Dash was serprised by this herself, she never killed anyone before. And it wasn't suppose to go THAT far.

"Well... Least he won't be harming anyone else" Dash insisted, as she helped Sally up.

"You okay?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.. It's not the first time I was beaten on" Sally replied, remembering that time she ran into Carly at the time, despite how young she had to have been.

"You never told me who it was.. I could of delt with it like I did your high school bully" Dash insisted.

"She wasn't worth it, don't need anymore assault charges from you Dash.. Besides. least we won't ever have to see her again" Sally said, a bit ironically.


	3. Chapter 3

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

* * *

Not long after arriving in Liberty City. Dash and Sally ran into Elizabeth Torris. Who seemed nice enough, and pitied them both being broke.

"I have some favors for you.. But I warn you.. It involves illegal drugs" Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm sorry Mrs Torris.. We're not drug people" Dash admitted.

"Hey.. I'm not asking you to 'smoke it'.. It's fine.. The cops in this town are complete morons" Elizabeth admitted.

"Well.. Shouldn't we at least have some protection?" Sally asked.

"Sure.. _(holds Browning Pistol)_ Witch one of you knows how to handle a _piece_?" Elizabeth asked.

"Dash dose.. Target range champion of 2006" Sally insisted.

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprised.

"I did alright" Dash said modestly.

"But seriously.. I never shot anyone before.. I'm not like that!" Dash cried nervously.

"When the chance comes.. You never really think about it.. You just do it... But anyway.. Although I don't trust this Tom McKenny guy.. Hopefully it won't come to that.. My men will watch out for you girls" Elizabeth insisted.

"If you don't trust your dealer.. Why do you trust us?" Sally asked.

"You're nice girls. I can tell" Elizabeth smiled.

"It's why I'm bring backup for you.. In fact. Either of you want this?" she added, holding an P90 SMG.

"Sure.. Wait here" Sally said, taking the gun.

"You sure sis.. You never fired a gun, even in target range" Dash insisted.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Sally insisted.


	4. Chapter 4

Dash and Sally, along with 4 men Elizabeth ordered to protect the young girls approached 4 mysterious men in a dark ally.

"You must be Dash Lucia" the one in the middle said.

"Yes.. You must be Tom McKenny" Dash said.

"Can we get this over with?" Sally asked, not having a good feeling about this dude.

"Very well.. Let's see the stuff?" Tom asked.

Sally nervously handed over a bag, with cocaine inside.

Tom opened the bag, seeing drug, and even sniffed some of it himself. The effect making him step back a bit.

"Liz sure gets the good shit!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah.. Just give us the money!" said one of Elizabeth's gunmen.

"I could.. But I'd much rather just TAKE it!" Tom laughed.

"Don't be a dick!" Sally cried, getting angry.

Tom just further laughed.

And suddenly 4 more men came out of a corner, all with Carbine rifles and killed one of Elizabeth's men as they began shooting.

Liz's other three men shot back at them, all with SMG's.

The three men with Tom also started shooting with handguns, killing another one of Liz's men. Sally started shooting at them with the P90 Elizabeth gave her, but her aim was terrible because of her lack of proper training.

During the comotion, Tom grabbed the bag of money and ran for it.

"THAT COWARD HAS OUR MONEY!" Sally cried, still trying to shoot the gun.

"Give me that gun!" Dash cried, grabbing the P90 and shot at Tom, but despite her powerful aim she still missed Tom.

"Come Sally!" Dash cried, as the girls chased him.

* * *

Unfortunately Elizabeth's men were killed in the shootout. And Dash gunned down any of Tom's men still chasing her and Sally, but one ran into cover and Dash didn't see him.

Before long Dash trapped Tom in a corner, just next to the high way.

"Give us the fuckin money!" Dash angrily ordered, as she pointed the P90 at his head.

"Yeah, and my sister doesn't _miss_ asshole!" Sally cried _(Tracy reference, yes)._

But before Tom could respond a black van pulled up, one of the passengers revealing an Uzi, and open fired.

Sally pushed her sister out of the way, but she herself was shot twice in the chest.

"SALLY!" Dash screamed tearfully, and catched her before she hit the ground.

Tom ran for the van, still with the bag of money.

Dash angrily pointed the P90 at him, and would of got him but suddenly the guy who was in cover earlier, finally arrived, and tackled her, and they wrestled for the gun. Dash managed to bodyslam him into a wall, and threw him onto the ground, and shot him twice in the head as he was getting back up. And then realized it was out of ammo, and threw it to the ground, leaving her with just her pistol.

But of coarse when she turned back around, the van was gone.

But that was the last of Dash's worries, poor Sally was bleeding out here.

* * *

Out of desperation, Dash carjacked the first car she saw, and threw the driver out onto the road.

"I'm robbing you!.. Don't make me kill you!" Dash cried, and carried Sally into the passenger seat, and she speeded to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Mrs Lucia.. We're afraid your sister hasn't made it" Said an unknown doctor, as he come to Dash in the hospital's waiting room.

"Hmmm... Guess I shouldn't be too serprised.. Bad luck follows me like a friggin disease" Dash said, hiding most of her sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

2 WEEKS LATER:

Packie is spending some time with Kate.

But as often stated by Kate in the game itself, Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her "wrong".

This fact is currently being proven, as a guy tried hitting on Kate, and is now shown with both of his legs broken, despite the harmless intent.

"Take that you little fucking shit!" Packie cried angrily.

"Jeeze, Packie, he was only trying to be nice" said a reasonably frightened Kate.

"Yeah.. Well.. I didn't like the look in his eye" Packie cried, as he was obviously paranoid.

Suddenly a man banged into Kate by accident.

"HEY! HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" cried the paranoid Packie.

"Excuse me?" The guy cried.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" Packie cried, standing up and suddenly smashing his beer bottle against a wall, and held it as a weapon.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Pack screamed, causing the man to run away in fear.

"P -Packie.. Do you mind getting me a pop or something?" Kate asked, wanting him to leave for a bit, as he was starting to scare her.

"Sure Katey.. Anything particular?" Packie asked, calming down a bit.

"Dr Pepper" Kate replied.

* * *

LATER AT NEARBY GAS STORE:

Packie entered the store, only to see it being robbed.

"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding a armed Browning BDA at the one cashier.

But Dash was hardly standing up straight, sense she was drunk.

"Excuse me" Packie said to both the robber and victim.

"What the hell do YOU want boldy!" Dash cried, as this was before they new each other.

"Just one question... Dose this place sell Dr Pepper?" Packie asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition.

"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried, being one of few times she swears.

"Shoot me than" Packie said, proving how unafraid he is.

"Fine" Dash said, preparing to shot him, but Packie grabbed the gun from her.

"Too slow bitch!" Packie laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head with her own BDA, knocking her out.

"Thanks" The cashier replied.

"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" Packie asked.

"We have some in the back" The lady replied.

Not long after, Dash awoke.

"You hit me!" She cried.

"Your lucky that's ALL I did" Packie replied, laughing a bit.

"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added.

"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in serprise.

"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else you think I didn't shoot you back there?" Packie replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Ohh... My head" Dash groaned, already hung over, and it has only been a few minutes sense she was spared by the that weird Irish stranger.

"You okay Mrs?" came a sudden voice.

Dash looked over to see a young looking, red haired girl.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Kate McReary" the girl replied.

"I'm Dash Lucia.. But I'm not really in a talking mind, if you don't mind" Dash replied, not feeling like meeting anybody today.

"Oh come on Mrs Dash.. It's not very often I get to hang with with another girl" Kate said playfully.

"Well look somewhere else Kate.. That Irish guy should of killed me" Dash said.

"Packie?.. You mean my brother Packie?" Kate asked.

"Probably.. I don't care what his name was.. He made a mistake not killing me" Dash replied, showing how deeply depressed she is.

"Ohh.. Your just like my brothers? Why you all have to be so miserable?" Kate laughed.

However, Kate soon stopped laughing, after Dash tells of her sister's death, and her abusive father.

"Man.. You DO need a friend" Kate said sadly.

"I don't have time for that crap" Dash said, starting to leave but Kate ran up to her, saying they should hang out together.

"(sighs).. Fine, my car's over here" Dash said, leading Kate to her blue BMW.

Kate opened one of the doors and a large amount of empty beers fell out.

"Jesus" Kate thought out loud.

"What?" Dash asked.

"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied.

* * *

"So... How about a bar?" Dash offered.

"Umm.. (looks at all the bottles surrounding the car) Probably not" Kate replied.

"Fine.. What about Burger shot?" Dash asked.

"Not a fast food fan.. But sure, guess it'll be okay" Kate replied.

Dash replied with "Great bec-.. (car pulls in front of her). (sudden anger as she rolls down the window) HEY! OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE!.. (throws bottle at the car) BITE ME!.. (suddenly calm again as she looks at Kate) so you want some music?"


	6. Chapter 6

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

"So where we going?" Niko asked.

"I got this meeting over on Joliet Street. There's a rifle up on the roof of the place next door. You need to go up there and make sure nothing goes wrong" Packie said, as he and Niko were meeting for the first time.

"I suppose I can handle that" Niko insisted.

"Great.. Though this isn't MY deal.. It's someone else's.. Someone who owes Elizabeta a little bit of money... I'm suppose to br watching over the person, same way your watching 'me'.. Your my guardian angel, boy" Packie said.

"If you and this stranger don't trust these guys you're doing the deal with, how come you trust me?" Niko asked.

"You got a good luck about you and I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie replied.

"If you say so" Niko laughed.

"Anyway.. You better get going, the accomplish is meant to be arriving soon" Packie replied.

Niko nodded, and drove off to the roof.

* * *

Eventally a blue BMW came to pick up Packie.

"Oh.. It's you again" Packie said, seeing the driver.

"Hello Packie" Dash replied.

"How do you know my na-

"I'm friends with Kate" Dash replied.

"Well.. As long as your looking after her, I guess I can trust you" Packie replied.

"Anyway.. Seeing that you already know mine? What's your name, dear?" Packie asked.

"Dash Lucia"

"Well then Dash.. Let's hope your better at selling dope, than you are at robbing convient stores" Packie joked.

* * *

LATER:

Niko was seen getting into position, as Dash and Packie were still in her blue BMW, waiting.

Dash is seen trying to roll of joint of weed. She isn't a drug person, but with all she lost, it's pretty understandable, why she wants to try it just this once.

"Allow me" Packie said, rolling it up properly for her.

"How'd you meet Liz anyway?" Packie asked.

"3 days ago.. She and my sister Sally did some work for her.. But things got crazy, Sally got killed, and the money was gone.. Same one you saw me using in that gas store.. And I still need to pay her back.. She feels horrible about Sally, didn't actually want me coming.. But.. I needed the money.. Yeah" Dash replied.

"I see... You still have that gun?" Packie asked.

"Sure do" Dash replied, showing him a Browning BDA Pistol.

"Nice choice" Packie replied

Suddenly they saw four men approaching.

"Ohh, finally" Packie replied, and they both got out of the BMW.


	7. Chapter 7

Dash and Packie and approached the four men, but suddenly Dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the one in the middle.

"YOU!" She cried in anger and shock.

"Did you miss me sweet cheeks?" Tom McKenny mocked.

Dash angrily reached for her handgun but Packie stopped her.

"Look, I don't care what he probably did to you, this isn't the time" Packie sternly told her.

"Fine" Dash said reluctantly, but still kept a close eye on Tom. She knew he could NEVER be trusted.

"Let's just get this over with" Packie said, knowing from Dash's reaction, that Tom couldn't be a good guy.

"You got the stuff?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do Tom.. But don't try any funny business" Dash said sternly.

"Oh please.. Like I'm suppose to be scared of a girl, who dosen't even have big breasts" Tom laughed.

"Yeah well, nobody told you to look at them" Packie said, eyeing Tom.

"Nobody fuckin asked for YOUR opinion!" Tom rudely said to Packie.

"Hey fuck you!" Packie cried out, and Dash had to hold him back.

"Look Tom.. Just give us the money.. And everyone will be happy" Dash said, calmly.

"What if we DON'T" Tom replied.

"Then we kill you and take the money anyway" Packie threatened.

"Not if I kill you FIRST!" Tom cried, suddenly taking out an AP Pistol and shooting Packie in the shoulder, (though he was aiming for the head).

Dash, finally having the _excuse,_ took out her handgun, shooting Tom wait in the stomach, and making him fall down.. She could of shot him the head. But wants him to suffer.

The others reached for their guns and Dash shot two of them in the head, but the third dodged it, and fired back at her with an AP Pistol.

'Where the hell is Niko!?' Packie thought to himself, as he was in still bent over in agony, but still helped Dash shoot at the covered gunman.

At that moment, four more enamies came out, but unfortantly for them, Niko saw them and all 4 were gunned down before they knew what hit them.

the remaining guy knocked Dash on the ground and prepared to shoot her when Packie shoot him through the head.

"Huh.. Guess that makes us even" Dash said, almost smiling to him.

"Well.. Techinally I saved your life TWICE.. The first being not shooting you myself, in the gas store" Packie reminded her.

"Fine.. What you want from me?" Dash asked.

"Well.. You can actually handle a gun better than I expected.. How's about working for me?" Packie asked.

"Well... I guess I nothing BETTER to do.. Sure, why not" Dash replied.

"Greast.. Let's go" Packie said.

"One sec" Dash said, approaching the still alive Tom.

* * *

Dash threw Tom onto the wall, painfully.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to Sally!" Dash angrily told him, before kneeing him wait the bullet wound, causing him to scream in agony.

"Your sister was a slu-

Dash pistol whips him, breaking his nose, causing him to scream again.

"Just kill me already!" Tom whined.

Dash grabbed a pipe iron from nearby.

"No.. I'm not a killer like you" Dash told him.

"Then what are yo-

Before Tom finished, Dash violently smashed the pipe onto Tom's spine, the amount of pain knocking him unconscious.

Packie was a bit uncomfortable and asked if she feels any better.

"N -Not really" Dash admitted.

* * *

 **Tom was orginally suppose to die..**

 **But now that I think I about it.. Dash wouldn't of felt any better about it, if she just killed him.**

 **Plus.. If me or anyone else ever has future ideas for him.. He's still alive.**


	8. Chapter 8

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

* * *

"Hey, Man, this is getting out of control. The police are all over me. I can feel them." Elizabeth said, paranoidly.

"So?" Niko asked.

"So? So? So... So I'm going to go to prison, for a long time! So, my life is over! All this work... for nothing, man. _[snorting coke]_ Being, tough in a man's world... I guess I wasn't so tough, huh? Jorge turned state's... everyone's a rat!.." Elizabeth cried angrily.

"Not me." Niko insisted.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth cried angrily.

Elizabeth snorted coke before saying.

"Dash… I never should of brought that poor girl into this!.. It's my fault her sister died, isn't it!?"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault.. These things just happen" Niko insisted, though not knowing who Dash was back then.

Elizabeth snorted more coke.

 _Voice: Open up, man!_

"Who is it!?" Elizabeth cried.

 _Voice: It's the streets, man!_

"Okay. Hold on." Elizabeth said, opening the door, but sadly this didn't end up being good idea.

"Alright, man. This is what Manny's all about, man!" Manny cried, in his usual over drama.

Jay: Manny... Manny, Manny, Manny.

"Now, word up, bitch, you betta stop slinging that shit on my streets, yo. We don't want it anymore. Hey, yo, Jay, you catching this!?" Manny cried, interrogating Lizzy

Jay: Rolling, rolling!

"What is this Manny? For fuck's sake!?" Elizabeth cried, losing her temper even more.

"The streets have spoken. Now leave my people alone!.. _(sees Niko)_ Yo, Niko, what you doing here?" Manny cried.

" _(shoots Manny and Jay, killing both, as they were briefly distracted)_ I am not in the mood for this right now!" Elizabeth cried angrily, and holding an Colt Pistol.

"Well he said he was going to bust a dealer" Niko said, examining the corpses.

"Can you help me clean this mess up? There's a doctor in Broker who can help. Come on, let's put 'em in my car." Elizabeth said.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

* * *

Inside a small Liberty City Hotel.

Dash she finally has enough money to get a hotel in this city. Nothing fancy, one bed, a small tv, small kitchen. Kind of a cute setup.

She's sitting on the edge of her bed, finally having lit the one joint of Cannabis, beginning lyrics of _Genesis - Invasible Touch_ playing on her iPod, hooked into the wall. She's not a drug person, but considering the loss of her sister, and all the trauma she's been though in the last few weeks, it's understandable why he wanted to give it try.

"I don't get what's the big deal this is" Dash groaned, tossing the joint out the window as she doesn't like it, and drank from her whiskey.

She tried calling Elizabeth but it went to voice mail.

"Damn, where is sh-"

Suddenly Dash saw Lizzy on the tv, and quickly turned down the song to hear it.

 _TV: Mrs Torris has been arrested for drug trafficking.. But still no sign of Manny Escuela, and his cameraman._

"Oh god!.. She was all I had left!" Dash said tearfully, and went to drink more whiskey, only to realize it was empty.

"Typical" She groaned, and tossed the bottle into the trash. She laid on her bed, trying to gather her thoughts, when suddenly her cell phone rang, from an unknown caller.

"Who is this?" Dash asked, a bit grumpy now.

 _Packie: Packie McCreary.. Remember me?_

"Oh.. Sure, sure.. Kate's brother.. How is she?" Dash asked.

 _Packie: She's fine.. Listen.. I'm sorry about Lizzy Torris, I know you two were close.. But anyway, Liz swore by you. Said your good.. And she's never been wrong before, and your probably in need of cash.. Come to me ma's.. I have some work for you.. And the money is good, trust me._


	9. Chapter 9

Dash arrived at Packie's house.

"Packie.. I'm here" Dash said, letting her presence be known as she entered the front door after Kate let her in.

 _Packie: (voice) Great! One sec.. (loud gunshot heard) Francis, you rat bastard! Come near my fence again, and that'll be your head!_

 _Francis: (voice) Eh, Shut up!_

"I -Is this normal?" Dash nervously asked Kate.

"Unfortunately, yes" Kate replied.

* * *

Dash entered into the room Packie's voice was coming from, seeing him holding a Combat Shotgun, and firing it outside of a window, trying to scare off his brother Francis. Who is off view the whole time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Packie screamed, firing another warning shot.

 _Francis: (voice) Oh, big man, with the big shotgun.. Like we don't already have THOUSANDS of those at the police station!_

Packie shoots and merely misses Francis.

 _Francis: (laughs) You shoot like an old woman!_

"I.. I should come back another time" Dash said, trying to leave.

"No. No.. It's fine, stay.. Were only joking arou-

Suddenly there a gunshot from outside, and Packie and Dash both ducked, as the window broke.

"SHIT!" They both cried.

"How do YOU like it Packie!" Francis cried, revealing to have his _own_ Combat Shotgun.

"I.. I really think I should go!" Dash said, getting more frightened.

"No. No.. I.. I need you to pick up my drugs.. I'll pay you. And this _(shoots bullet at Francis)_ BASTERD is threatening to call his cop buddies if I fuckin leave this room!.. Can you do it!?" Packie asked.

"(sighs) Fine.. But you better not be setting me up" Dash warned.


	10. Chapter 10

Dash returned to Packie's house.

"Here's the stuff" Dash said, handing him a bag.

"Did the deal go well?.. Any problems?" Packie asked.

"No.. It was fine" Dash replied.

"Good, good, I'll put the money in your account when I get a minute" Packie said.

"Sure" Dash replied.

"But anyway.. My brother Gerald heard about you needing money and all.. He wants to speak to you, he's in the kitchen" Packie said, examining the cocaine.

Dash went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Gerald.

"Ahh. You must be Dash.. Your friend Liz told about your abilities.. Don't want them by working for my idiot brother" Gerald joked.

"He's not so bad" Dash insisted.

"I know.. I was only joking.. In truth you WILL be working with him again, but not yet.. Wait till his REAL jobs start coming" Gerald explained.

"But anyway.. Packie said you can handle a gun. That's a nice start.. But if your gonna be a McReary.. We need to know we can trust you" he added.

"How do I do that?" Dash asked.

"Well, Packie's buddy's Gordon Sergeant and Michael Keane are in a bit of jam.. You mind helping them out?" Gerald asked.

"I'll do my best" Dash replied.

"Good.. Take this.. Your need it" Gerald said, handing her a combat shotgun.

* * *

LATER:

Dash found Gordon and Michael trapped by a rival gang, and helped them clear the area, using her shotgun, and got a fondness for the particular kind of gun.

"Thanks doll" Gordon said, as she drove them back.

"Don't call me that" Dash warned.

"Well, pretty girl like you sho-

"I don't like being hit on, so please don't" Dash growled.

"Wow.. Sassy one, huh.. That just makes you hotter" Gordon laughed.

"You want to walk!?.. Than please stop talking!" Dash cried out. '

* * *

"Mr McCreary, I brought your friends where they needed to go" Dash said into the phone.

 _Gerald: Good girl.. Packie was right about you.. Good thing Francis is too busy to interfere wait now._

"Busy with what?" Dash asked.

 _Francis: Paying some loser thug to do his dirty work._

* * *

 _MEANWHILE IN EAST HOLLARD:_

* * *

Niko: (calling Francis) I'm outside the project, where is he?

Francis: Should be on the second floor, keeps an eye on all his boys from up there. The guys you see are gonna be working for that scumbag in one way or another.. Anyway, these projects all got the same layout, a staircase leading up on either side. Try to get off the ground floor before getting violent.

Niko: Violent? Me?

Francis: Yeah you. Remember, you're doing a real service for the community by getting rid of this scumbag!

Niko: Francis McReary is the community now? You're starting to sound like your friend Manny.

* * *

Niko fights to the second level, then chases Clarence up to the roof, using armed with an MP5-SMG as his primary weapon in most of these stories.

"Yo, yo, yo. Man, you got me, chill. I surrender. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?" Clarence asked, surrounding his gun, and going onto his knees.

"This isn't my choice, the police want you dead" Niko said, holding the SMG at Clearence's head.

"Yo, it's that rat cop McReary. Ain't it? He don't like a younger brother with ambition. Tell you what, I'll reform. I'll get out of the game. Get a GED or some shit. Make something of my life. McReary is going to think I'm dead. Word. Come on, boss. Don't kill me, boss. I'm too young to die. Please. Please!" Clarence bagged.

After some thought, Niko forced himself to kill Clearence anyway. shooting a bullet though the man's face.

"Sorry" Niko said, feeling empty inside.

* * *

Niko: _(still feeling regret)_ He tried to convince me to let him go. Said he's get out of town.. I finished him anyway.

Francis: Good move. You shouldn't trust a word that comes out of that scum's mouth. The streets are a little bit cleaner now he's gone. One percent - it's all we can hope for.

Niko: Whatever you say. They don't look much cleaner from where I'm standing.


	11. Chapter 11

4 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER:

"All I'm saying is that we'll all be judged in the end, all of your brothers... and you, Patrick.. And you, Kate!" Maureen McReary said.

"Who's going to judge Kate!? What would she win if they did? Virgin of the year?" Packie laughed.

"I'm thinking maybe you can catch VD for both of us, Patrick" Kate mocked.

"Fuck you, Katie!" Packie laughed.

"Language" Maureen said.

"Sorry, Ma" Packie replied.

Niko enters the house.

Packie saw him, and got up while saying "Oh, there he is, Mr. fucking crazy man... you wanna beer?"

"No" Niko replied.

"Good. 'Cause I ain't fucking got none" Packie laughed.

"Very funny. Maybe if being a drunkard doesn't work out you can be a comedian" Niko replied, causing Kate to laugh.

"Fuck off... and you, Kate, fuck off outta here!" Packie replied.

"But aren't you gonna introduce us?" Kate replied.

"Fine.. That's my ma... And this is my sister. Lovely lass. Scared to bits of life. And fucking off outta here right now, before I throw a fuckin' bottle at her!

Kate: Nice to meet you.

Niko: Likewise, see you around.

Kate: Bye. [Ma and Kate leave.]

"What a girl... I think she likes you... Word to the wise, though - she don't put out. Which is convenient, 'cause if she did, I'd have to kill you" Packie told Niko.

"Understood" Niko replied.

"Good lad.. You got any drugs on you, boy?" Packie asked.

"No" Niko replied.

"Shit!... well, probably a good thing... we got some business to take care of. Come on. outside the house Packie We've got business out at the docks in Algonquin" Packie replied, leading them outside.

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Okay, there's a ship coming in and we're the welcoming party.

Niko: Who are we welcoming and what have they got that makes this drive worth the effort?

Packie: We're welcoming some of our cousins from the East, but we don't know what it is that they're bringing in exactly. All we know is that it's worth a dollar or two.. My brother Gerald had word about it through this Italian, Ray Boccino. He gave us the heads up in exchange for a cut of the haul.

Niko: What makes you think that the information is legit?

Packie: First off, I don't trust this guinea for a second. We wouldn't be working for him if our family still had the same status it did back in the day. But that's another story.

Niko: Am I going to hear this story?

Packie: Anyone who hands around my family hears about the old days. Just wait... Oh yeah, Ray Boccino's a slimy motherfucker. The one thing you can rely on him for is greed. I'm too small time to be worth setting up so the one angle he can be playing is the cash one.

Niko: Makes sense.

Packie: Yeah, he'll probably try to give us a fraction of whatever this stuff's worth but it'll be a fun night.

Niko: Depends on what you think is fun.

Packie: Stealing, gunfire, car chases, all the usual stuff.

Niko: Usual for you and me maybe. The general population, I am not so sure.

Packie: General population?.. That's a prison term. You ever been inside?

Niko: Not in this country.. In Europe. They do things different there. Not so much of the "fun in the shower" that you guys have here in America.

Packie: Must have been a real disappointment. Bet a guy like you thought he was going to be real popular with the lifers. Did no one pay you any attention?

Niko: As I said, the whole "prison bitch" thing is an American phenomenon. It don't happen on the other side of the ocean.

Packie: Well, you've got to do some time over here. See what you've been missing out on in your chaste European jails.

Niko: I'm going to pass on that.. Send me a postcard if you do some time.

Packie: Will do. Might even put you on the visitors list.

Niko: I'd be fucking touched.

Packie: You'd be touched if you did some time, that's for sure.

Niko: We would see if they'd be able to touch me, I got some moves.

Packie You're a good man, Niko. I like you. Not in a "fun in the showers" kind of way. In a male bonding, about to go rob some people, kind of way.

Niko: I think I know what you are saying.

Packie: Good man.. Anyway I would of brought Dash in this, but she's doing some work for my brother Gerry.

Niko: Dash?.. I keep hearing that name.

Packie: She's been work for Elzabeth Torris, but with her in jail, she's left working with us McReary's.. Only ones I can trust, is her.. As well as me family, some of them at least.. And people I don't know... That's why you're on this job with me.

Niko: Because you don't know me?

Packie: That, and you helped saved my life.. Saving someone's life has got to count for something in this fucked up age we live in.

Niko: That depends on the life, I guess.

Packie: Tell you what, I'll snort a load of rails, fuck a lot of drunk girls, get into fights on a nightly basis and die young leaving a scarred, bloated corpse. That sound like the sort of life worth saving?

Niko: Most definitely.

* * *

Later from on top the roofs, Packie is seen placing an _Red dot sight_ on his AK47.

Niko was seen reloading his SMG.

"You sure that will be enough?" Packie asked, seeing his small sized gun.

"It's lighter and smaller than a rifle.. And plus it got me this far" Niko replied.

"If you say so... Anyway. This is where the deal's meant to be going down.. (sees boat coming in) And here's the boat, right on time.. See those boxes on the back of the boat? They must be bringing cloned meds" Packie said, quietly so they wouldn't be heard.

Niko: Meds?

"Yeah. Sutff that'll stop housewives cutting their wrists and make their husbands get wood.. Meds, Mollis, sedatives, antidepressants - meds" Packie told him.

"Okay, how do we do it?" Niko asked.

"We'll wait until the truck is loaded, than we take it. Simple as that... I'll cover you up here.. While your down below, 'cleaning up" Packie replied.

"These better be some good fuckin pills!.. The housewives better be grateful" Niko sarcastically replied.

* * *

Niko sneaked down to below, and once he and Packie were in good positions, Niko threw a gernade, witch caught the enemies off guard and they all ran away from it, though 2 or 3 weren't as lucky and died in the blast.

* * *

"MOTHER! FUCKER!" Packie screamed out, as he open fired onto them, covering Niko, just like he promised too. And killed a good many of them.

* * *

Niko slowly shot his way towards the truck, violently gunning down anyone in his path.

He even body checked one of them into a wall, and than shoot him as he was trying to get up.

* * *

Before long. Packie made his way down from the roof and ran over to Niko, helping him with the remaining gunmen.

Niko threw another gernade, killing a good many of them.

"Having fun yet?" Niko laughed.

"Fuck yeah I am! Nothing like the fear of getting killed to let you know your ALIVE!" Packie laughed, as he shooting at an offview target.

* * *

Before too long the duo killed all of them.

"Clear!" Niko cried.

"Damn, this was just getting fun!.. But anyway.. Let's get the truck to Ray, so we can get paid" Packie replied, reloading his AK47.

* * *

AFTERWARDS:

Ray: The stuff all in there?

Packie: Sure is. All safe and sound. Whole truck load of it.

Ray: A lotta wives and mistresses are gonna be happy when their men get a hold of those, huh? Whole city's gonna be hard in a few days time... (notices Niko) Who's this? What happened to Dash?

Packie: She couldn't make it.. So I brought someone else.. Niko. meet Ray Boccino... And Ray.. Meet Niko Bellic.. He's an absolute savior.. Couldn't of done it without him.

Niko: Hello.

Ray: So.. Niko, is it?.. You work for these mick bastards?

Packie: [quietly] Fucking guinea.

Niko: I work for whoever's paying.

Ray: I might give you a call sometime... (to Packie) Get in, Packie.

Packie: (to Niko) Eh, I'll catch you round, man. (gets in Ray's car as Ray drives off).


	12. Chapter 12

ONE WEEK LATER:

Niko: A Mafia controlled waste management plant?

Packie: You fuckin' guessed it. It's an Ancelotti operation. Ray tipped us off about a big payoff they just got. A fat cash payoff.

Michael: Ancelottis, eh? I can't tell none of those mob families apart. Ancelottis, Gambinos, Pecorinos.

Packie: It's the fucking "Pegorinos", man. We're workin' for them... "Pecorino's" a type a cheese... "Pegorino's" is a bunch of guido gangsters outta Alderney.

Niko: They're all Mafia though?

Packie: Course they are. Cosa Nostra and all that shit. Our family used to be bigger than all them Mafia families put together. Back in the day, that is.

Dash: Oh god. Not THIS crap again... I heard this speech a million times.. " _The McReary's ran the city. People was scared to say their name let alone come near their place in Purgatory. Life was great. We were in charge_ ".

Packie: It's fucking true!. I'd like to hear you tell Gerald that it's a boring story. Me brother wouldn't take too kindly to that now would he, little lady?... (to Niko) You know that Purgatory is called what it is because people were so scared of the McRearys. Did you know that, Niko?

Dash: (sarcastically) It's called that because people found the McReary's stories so damn boring. Listening to them was like being IN Purgatory!

Packie: Fuck you, girl, I'll fucking come back there and kick your fucking ass in a minute.

Niko: (changing the topic) I hear that Francis McReary is your brother?

Packie: Fucking Frankie, my brother... He may have a badge, but I tell you for a fact he's as crooked as the rest of us McRearys. More so. At least we ain't fucking hypocrites. Kate's the only decent one.

Niko: I can believe that.

Packie: You know Frankie do ya? I got a story for you if you do.

Dash: ANOTHER fuckin story!?

Packie: SHUT UP DASH!... So, Niko, when Francis and Gerald was growing up, Frankie becomes an altar boy. He swears to this day that he wanted to serve the Lord. Gerry knows the truth though. He only put on that cassock so he could pocket the change in the collection plate. Fact. That's Francis down to a fucking T. I don't even know if he realizes what a crook he is.

Niko: That sounds like the Francis McReary 'I' met.

Packie: I bet. Model community leader, my ass.

Michael: You're just worried he'll start clamping down on you, ain't ya Packie?

Packie: I'd like to see him try it. Not gonna happen with the things Gerry knows.

* * *

LATER:

* * *

"Niko, stick fuckin close to me!" Packie cried, as he he and the gang arrived at a warehouse.

from there they climb over a two fences, reaching a small junkyard, witch is surrounded by goons.

"Let's do this!" Packie cried, as they all pulled out there guns, once again, Niko only brought a SMG (refers it over rifles).

They 4 of them quickly shot down the goons.

SHORTLY AFTER:

"(shoots dead the last enamy) That's all of them Packie" Dash said, reloading her combat shotgun.

"Great.. Let's get inside.. Niko... Shoot the lock off that door" Packie replied.

* * *

Niko: Packie: (kicks down the door) LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

"Cover me! I'll go get the money!" Niko cried out, while violently shooting enemies.

"Alright.. michael, clear the way for Niko!" Packie cried.

"Copy that Packie!" Michael replied and began covering Niko, as he ran upstairs towards the money.

* * *

Once upstairs Niko shot down 3 goons that were up there and than started collecting the money.

* * *

"Okay kids, I got the cash (gunshots) SHIT!.. Looks like we aren't the only ones after it!" Niko cried, while holding a bag full of money, and than had to jump into cover as it's revealed Italian mobsters who are also planning on stealing the money, come into the warehouse and start firing at Packie and his group.

Eventually Packie tells Niko to follow him to a boat waiting on the river to get away in.

After Niko managed to avoid getting shoot and follows Packie outside.

Packie: (shooting at off view enamy) Dash, you and St Michael hold the area, me and Niko were swim to the boat.. And we're meet up later.

Dash: (off view) Sure boss, catch you later.

Michael: (off view) And try to keep the money dry!

* * *

SOON AFTER:

* * *

Packie: That was fucking beautiful! We did ourselves proud. My brother Gerry is going to be fucking ecstatic.

Niko: Providing the Ancelottis don't figure out it was us that ripped them off.

Packie: Don't fucking worry about it. They'll just figure it was another one of the five families. Us McRearys are under the fucking radar nowadays. It ain't a problem.

Niko: I hope you're right for my sake.

Packie: Shut up and think about the money. If that don't work, think about my sister. I tell you though, you're only getting your hands on ONE of those things, you maniac, and it ain't going to be my Katie.

Niko: I'll think about the money then.

Packie: What a trooper.

* * *

ELSEWHERE:

Michael shoots 3 enemies in a row.

"How the hell are we suppose to get out of here anyway!?" Dash cried, throwing a grenade and killing a good many of the enemies.

"I think I saw a car over here.. Follow me sweet cheeks!" Michael cried, while reloading.

"Don't call me that" Dash said annoyedly.

"Whatever.. Just stay close" Michael replied, and he shot at off view targets, before leading the to towards a car.

But on the way, one of the enemies tackled Dash, though due to her fast reflexes she kneed him in the stomach and threw him into a wall, and threw him into gunfire, and threw him into crossfire, killing him.

"Wow.. Your have to show me that some time" Michael commented.

"Sure. Why not" Dash chuckled, almost cutely.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is what I feel it would be like working for Dash in the game.. She'll only have one mission. (that I could think of).**

* * *

Niko was driving around when suddenly Packie called him.

"Hey Packie" Niko said into the phone.

 _Packie: Hey Niko.. I got a_ _favour to ask?_

"Sure man" Niko said.

 _Packie: Do you remember my friend Dash?.. Came with us to Colony Island?.. Well, she needs some help.. I'd do it myself.. But I'm kinda busy._

"Sure.. I'll come by.. Where is she?" Niko asked.

 _Packie: Liberty City hotel.. For some reason the ONLY hotel this_ _city has to offer.. Anyway.. 4th floor.. Room 403. I told her expect you._

"I'll go when I can" Niko said, hanging up.

* * *

Niko drove to the hotel, and knocked on door number 403.

Dash opened the door.

"Oh.. It's you.. Come in" Dash said, holding a light beer, and letting him inside.

"Uhh.. Nice Place" Niko said a bit sarcastically, as the room was very messy, and smelled a bit gamey.

"It's all I can afford" Dash admitted.

"Well.. Anyway.. Our friend Packie said you needed some help" Niko told her.

Dash sat onto the edge of her bed, and taking a drink.

"I'm from Los Santos you know.. And I tell you, anyone who told you that place is "paradise" is a fuckin liar!.. But.. I thought it would be BETTER in this city!" Dash cried.

"I know the feeling" Niko admitted.

"My sister is dead.. Liz is in jail.. And above it all, he STILL wants me dead!" Dash cried angrily.

"Who dose?" Niko asked, getting his 'down to business' tone.

"(sighs).. Tom McKenny" Dash sais quitely.

"Tom Mckenny" Niko said to himself.

"I spared that bastard!.. And now!.. He sends a damn hit team at me!" Dash cried.

"I'll deal with them" Niko said.

"Why do that?" Dash asked.

"I'm being paid.. And besides.. You kinda remind me of myself" Niko said.

Dash sighed.

"Well.. Alright.. I think there coming from South Strawberry.. Call me when you spot two black vans" Dash said.

Niko nodded and left the room.

* * *

SOUTH STRAWBERRY:

"Dash.. I see the vans" Niko said into his phone.

 _Dash: Alright.. Deal with them quickly. Don't let them escape!_

"I'll do my best" Niko told her, and hung up.

* * *

AFTER NIKO KILLS BOTH DRIVERS, AND ALL OTHER GUNMEN IN THE VANS:

"Dash.. I got them.. I don't think your boy Tom was there though" Niko said into his phone.

 _Dash: Don't worry about it.. He's running low on men.. With this many gone, maybe he'll back off for a bit.. Either way.. Thank you my friend, I'll tell Packie or Gerry to pay you._

"Sounds good" Niko said.

 _Dash: Sure.. By the way._ We _should hang out some time._

"Sure, why not.. Talk to you soon Dash" Niko said, before hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

A FEW DAYS LATER:

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Gerald was very clear about the way things is going down, boys. Me and Michael are on the civilians, Derrick and Niko are on employee's... (to Derrick) did you sort out the charge for the vault door?

Derrick: What's that mean? Of course I sorted out the charge. What you think I been doing all day?

Packie: I dunno. Nodding off with a needle sticking outta your arm?

Derrick: Patrick, you was such a sweet little boy when I left this city.

Packie You been gone a long time Derrick.

Niko: (sarcastically) This is an emotional moment, I can feel the brotherly love in the air. Maybe we should just talk about the "job" though?

Packie: Sure smart ass... So, Derrick, you got the charge rigged up to your phone?

Derrick: Had a bit of trouble with that. Couldn't find a pager to rig the blasting cap to. Had to put the thing on a timer.

Packie: Alright, alright, we can roll with a timer. That's cool. Niko, when the door blows, I want you and Saint Michael to go down into the vault to the cash. Grab as much as you can carry.

Niko: Okay.

Michael Don't need to tell me twice, Packie. I'm ready to go. Pumped, is what I am.

Packie Thanks, Michael. Knew I could count on the dumbest member of the group to throw himself into proceedings the most willingly.

Michael: I was just saying how I'd do what you said, Packie. No need to get abusive.

Packie: There was no need for a brother and sister to get married, but your parents did that and now you're here.

Michael: (angrily) Don't bring my parents into this Packie!

Packie: But it's fuckin true! Why did a brother and sister have to get married and leave us with YOU!

Derrick: I can think of one reason they needed to get married. They was so ugly that no one else would have 'em.

Packie: (sarcastically) Nothing like a sibling's love, eh Derrick?

Derrick Nothing like it. Nothing could make me love Francis, though.

Packie Fucking Frankie, he'd be pissed if he could see us now.

* * *

MEANWHILE:

* * *

Dash and Gerry are seen doing one of there many missions together, this time gunning there way though a small house, looking for the Albanian thug that was shown being hidden inside Gerry's freezer.

Dash shown with her combat shotgun, Gerry shown with an AP Pistol.

However, after clearing the house, the said thug sneak of over, and grabbed Gerry hostage, pointing Gerry's AP Pistol and Dash and Gerry both, threatening them both.

"Okay" Dash said, dropping her shotgun and putting her hands up, but not facing him, she was facing the wrong way.

"Good.. Now slowly turn!" The goon ordered.

ALright, alright" Dash said, slowly turning around, but half way she suddenly took out her Browning BDA and suddenly shot the goon though the head, killing him without harming Gerry.

"Phew.. Thanks for that.. Your a good shot.. I see why Patrick has taken a shine to you" Gerry commented.

"It's nothing romantic" Dash admitted.

"I know, I know.. But he's right for once.. Glad your on board" Gerry commented.

"Thanks.. Boy. I hope he's okay" Dash replied.

"He's fine.. He has that Irish luck going for him" Gerry insisted, although this very ironic for the McRary's.

They are Irish, but yet, they have the worst luck imaginable, anything that can go wrong, goes wrong.

Witch is currently being proven in the bank of Liberty City.

* * *

"The PE4 has been set.. And is ready to explode in... Sixty seconds.. Now listen people.. We're your friends.. Me and me brother her-"

"Why are you telling them were brothers you idiot!.. That's gonna make it hard them to find us ISN'T IT!?" Packie cried in sudden anger.

"I'm trying to be honest with these people.. We put them though a lot today" Derrick said, showing to be the most compassionate of all the McReary brothers.

"Fuck these people! Fuck your cause! Ireland ain't the only thing green! Dollars are two!" Packie angrily yelled, as he and his brother Derek got into an argument.

"Now you said bloody Ireland! That's gonna narrow a search isn't it!" Derek pointed out.

"Fuck you! Take the needle out of your arm, THEN tell me what to do!" Packie angrily replied.

"I'll let YOU! Tell ME what to do! When you stop shoving half of Bolivia up your nose every Saturday night!" Derek replied, just as angrily.

"MOTHERFUCKAAA!" Came an sudden voice, and Eugene Reaper stupidly pulled out a gun and shot down a, wrong placed wrong timed, Michael Keane.

Of coarse the news would later claim he was hero. But the fact is. He was an complete idiot. And Packie and Derek avenged their fallen friend when they brutally murdered Eugene for having killed Michael.

"Shit! Michael! SAINT FUCKIN MICHAEL!" Packie screamed as he saw his friend laying dead in the bank.

But the grief was interrupted by a loud bang. The vault door blew open.

"Shit! (to Niko) Get the money!.. Me and my brother will watch the kids!" Packie cried, trying to be serious again.

"Shit! Michael! SAINT FUCKIN MICHAEL!" Packie screamed as he saw his friend laying dead in the bank.

But the grief was interrupted by a loud bang. The vault door blew open.

"Shit! (to Niko) Get the money!.. Me and my brother will watch the kids!" Packie cried, trying to be serious again.

Niko ran down to get the mooney.

"Any one else tries that shit and I'll shoot them wait between the eyes!" Packie angrily told the hostages as he and Derek waited for Niko.

* * *

AFTER ONE LONG ASS BATTLE:

* * *

ON THE ROAD:

Packie: Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Michael!... DAMMIT!... I coulda been nice to him for once in my fucking life!.. Kid only wanted to help!

Derrick: He loved you, Packie. He was happy you spoke to him. Didn't matter what you was saying.

Packie: Yeah, well, now I gotta explain to his folks that their son is, like, lying dead on the floor of a bank in Algonquin.

Derrick: We'll give them his cut. When your kid is living the life, you gotta expect someone to come through the door and break this sorta news.

Niko: That does not make it any easier to hear. And we aren't safe yet.

Packie: Eye on the road Niko! We don't want you to have to break no bad news to our ma!?

Niko: Neither do I.

* * *

Dash is shown to be the one who plants a bomb on Tony Black's car, not Niko.

And after following the car to where Gerry said to go, she phoned Gerry donating the bomb.

"Gerry, it's done" Dash radioed.

"Great.. But don't leave any witnesses.. make sure their ALL dead... At the mean time I'll get that Niko guy to dress up as the Albanian thug we have on ice" Gerry's voice replied.

"Why him?" Dash asked.

"He's the only one who would fit the description" Gerry's voice replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Deciding to delete the original CRAZY TIMES 2..**

 **This is a BETTER version of it..**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Packie. I'm so sorry" Dash said, having joined Packie at a bar, and comforting him after he told of Michael's loss.

"I wish I was nicer to him.. I have to live with that" Packie said sadly.

"I know how it feels to lose someone" Dash sad softly.

"Hmm.. I guess you do" Packie said, remembering what Dash said about Sally.

* * *

"Have I ever told you, your like a big brother" Dash admitted, after becoming a bit drunker.

"No.. But I should figured it" Packie chuckled.

Dash giggled cutely.

"Cheers" Packie said, as they touched their beer bottles together.

* * *

SOON AFTER:

* * *

Packie and Dash both stumbled out of the bar, both wasted.

"Oh man am I drunk.. So drunk!.. FUCK I'M DRUNK!" Packie cried.

"Shut up you drunk!" Dash cried.

"I'm not drunk! I'm sober as a lord!.. YOUR the drunk one!" Packie cried.

"Fuck you! I'm not drunk!" Dash cried drunkly.

"You are!.. You need a intervention!" Packie drunkly laughed.

"YOUR a intervention!" Dash cried.

"I ain't no intervention, I'm Irish!" Packie cried.

"Well I'm not drunk!" Dash cried.

"Yes you are! Your drunk!" Packie cried.

"I'm not drunk!.. My name isn't fuckin DRUNK!" Dash cried angrily.

"Okay. Relax" Packie cried.

"It's not relax either!.. KNOW MY FUCKIN NAME!" Dash screamed.

"Your "fun" when drunk!" Packie laughed.

"FUCK YOU!.. FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKIN IRISH DOUCHEBAG!" Dash cried.

"Don't be like that" Packie cried.

"(near tears) I'm sorry!.. I'm so sorry!" Dash cried.

"Don't worry" Packie said.

"I love you Packie!" Dash cried.

"I know you do sweetie" Packie replied.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

 _Packie: Niko, I don't know if you've heard it but my brother, Derrick's dead._

"No shit." Niko said. Not ALL of the sadness being faked. He feels a lot of regret. He liked Derrick. But Francis didn't give him a choice.

 _Packie: Yeah. I just hope he was smacked out of his brain when it happened because it wouldn't have suited him to be jonesing when he died._

"There isn't any good way to go though, is there?" Niko said.

 _Packie: I guess not, Gerald got arrested too. They got him in the Alderney State Correctional Facility._

"Shit. They took Gerry down?" Niko asked.

 _Packie: Don't worry, he's always being hauled in but the charges don't stick. Come to Derrick's funeral. It'd mean a lot to the family. It's today at the Church in Suffolk. Remember to wear a suit Niko. We can't have you dressed like a bum in the church._

* * *

Preacher: While no one is suggesting he was an angel, none of us are... that is why God put us on earth and not in heaven. The trials of humanity were sometimes too much for him to bear, but he was a committed family man, and a man of beliefs. God asks us to show faith and that is what he did, in his way. Derrick gave so much of himself and will be sorely missed by us all. Amen.. Now, if you will all please join me, in the procession to the cemetery.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Kate.. I'm sorry about your brother" Niko said, approaching Kate.

"I'm not. I'm sorry for Ma. I gave up on my brothers a long time ago. The most I ever expected from them was to put flowers on their coffins." Kate admitted.

"You have a strange family" Niko said.

"Who dosen't" Kate replied.

"I don't know" Niko admitted.

Suddenly, without warning, gunfire filled the air, as an rival gang started attacking them at the funeral.

Packie and Niko pulled out his colt pistols, shooting back at them as they drove away.

"They're be back.. Niko help me defend the church.. Everyone else, get into cover!" Packie cried out.

"Packie. Let me help" Dash said, showing that she had brought her Browning Pistol.

"No!.. I'm not losing YOU as well!" Packie said, a bit sternly.

"But Pack-

"No buts!.. Just get inside and protect my mom and sister!.. Now!" Packie ordered.

Dash sighed in a bit of disappointment, and ran into the church after putting her gun back in it's holster.

Not long after, at least four vans, full of mobsters, showed up, and Niko and Packie open fired.

"THIS A HOLY PLACE YOU BASTARDS!" Packie cried in rage, as he shot at them, shooting one wait though the forehead, and another twice in the chest, killing both.

"Niko, are you gonna help me stop these bastards from killing any more McRearys?" Packie cried, while reloading.

"Of course, Packie!" Niko cried, shooting at them, shooting one of them though the forehead.

Packie had to reload, as Niko continued shooting.

"As if my poor mother hasn't gone through ENOUGH, without a bunch of goons shooting up her son's funeral.. This has got to be about the deal Gerry fucked up between the Ancelottis and those Albanians!" Packie cried, now shooting again.

"You don't stay!" Niko cried shooting at them at them as well.

Before long, Niko and Packie quickly cleared the area of enemies, despite both only having their pistols.

Eventually a another van full of enemies raced over.

Niko shot the driver, causing it to crash, and then threw a grenade, causing it to explode.

"I think that's all of them.. (to the church) Everyone! Get out while you can!" Packie cried.

* * *

Packie: Only a McReary family funeral would get shot up like this! We're a family cursed Niko. I'm telling you that now.. Shit! So much for "luck of the Irish"!

Niko: How'd you figure?

Packie: Look at our fuckin track history me boy!.. Michael's dead, Derrick's dead, Francis is a rat, and Gerald is doing time.. Shit!.. Only one's I have left are Gordo and Dash!.. Who! By the way! Is NOT to be touched!

Niko: Of coarse Packie.. But you forgot Kate.

Packie: I coulda fucking guessed you'd bring her up. I was thinking you only kept those hitmen away from the church to protect my sister.

Niko: I did it for all of you.

Packie: Sure you did, Niko. Tell yourself you did it out of the grave of your own heart rather than for another piece of your anatomy. Which ain't gonna get used, I might add!

Niko: Were only friends.

Packie: Oh please. I see the way you look at her.. Point is.. Don't go trying to get into Kate's pants, not now!.. Dash either!


	19. Chapter 19

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

"You ok, kid?" Gerry asked, as Niko visited him from jail

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry about your brother" Niko said, ironically sense he secretly killed him.

"Ah... me and Derrick had quite a few problems, but he was my brother... and it hurts. Poor fucking bastard. He believed in something once, which is better than me... I guess. Ah fuck, I'll miss him." Gerry replied, in a rare moment of sadness.

"How are you, in here?" Niko asked, trying to change the subject for Gerry's sake.

"Fine. Time of my life... God damn time of my life" Gerry said sarcastically.

"What you up for?" Niko asked.

"Oh, a lot of things. Racketeering, armed robbery... _(sees guard pass by)_ A bunch of shit I never did, cause I was always a well behaved family man who occasionally liked a drink!.. But.. Nothing more" Gerry replied.

"Of course. Like us all" Niko commented, a bit sarcastically.

"Yep... Like us all.. But the thing is, _(knows the guard is still there)_ I think I should make some changes in my life.. Stop with the drink.. Put it down.. Stop hanging out with the wrong sort.. Can you _help_ me do that? It is a final chance at redemption?" Gerry asked, not letting the guards on that he's up to anything.

"Look, whatever you want, I will do my best to help" Niko insisted.

"Good.. Give Lucia a call.. I need her to help with something.. She'll explain more about it.. She'll explain what I need guidance with the most... the areas where I have strayed furthest from the path... See ya" Gerry replied, before hanging up and motioning for Niko to leave the room.

* * *

Once outside the prison, Niko called Dash.

"Hello?.. Who's this?" Came a female voice from the phone.

"Hey Dash.. Remember me?" Niko asked.

"Oh, sure.. Hey Niko" Dash's voice replied.

"Gerald told me to call you" Niko replied.

"Aww... I thought you just wanted to catch up?" Dash joked.

"Maybe later.. But for now, what dose he need, he didn't give me a lot of information.. Guards were everywhere" Niko replied, in his usual business tone.

"Alright.. Here's the thing. Gerald trusts me more than he dose most other people.. And now he wants me to kidnap old man Ancelotti's daughter... Some fake tanned, dyed haired, guido loving slut by the name of _Grace Ancelotti_ " Dash replied, more serious now.

"What's that got to do with me?" Niko asked.

"Well.. Packie dosen't want anything happening to me.. So.. He wants you to tag along.. Keep me extra safe" Dash replied.

"Sure.. I suppose I can handle that.. What's the plan?" Niko asked.

"Well.. Meet me at the Internet Cafe'.. Gracie is selling her _tasteful_ pink Feltzer on Autoeroticar at the moment.. We need to get online, organize a viewing and snatch that little bitch!... When we got her, we're bring her to a place we got on an alleyway off Sacramento... I'll take it from there" Dash replied.

"Sounds like a plan" Niko replied.

"Yes.. But we can't let her on that we're kidnapping her near her place though.. Gerry says it's a real mobbed up area and they'll come down on us damn heavy!.. We need to play along with a test drive for a while to get her out of there" Dash replied.

* * *

LATER:

"You the ones interested in the car?" Gracy asked, standing next her pink, roofless car.

That's us... Mind if we take it for test drive" Dash replied, having Niko next to her for backup.

"Can the sexy European guy come?" Gracy asked flirtishly.

"Of coarse" Niko chuckled.

"You guys dating?" Gracy asked.

"No?" Niko and Dash both said, a bit embaressed.

"So he's single!?" Gracy asked excitedly.

Niko: ... Let's just see how it goes with the car.

* * *

AFTER SAFELY LEAVING WHERE THE ITALIAN MOB CAN SEE THEM:

Niko: (whispers from backseat) Now's the time.

Dash: (in drivers seat) Right.. (turns the car to the safe house).

Gracie: (in front passenger seat) Umm... Enjoying the car ma'am?.

Dash: (suddenly serious) Yes.. But we're not here for the CAR.

Gracie: Ohh... Here for me huh?

Dash: Yes.. But not in the way think.

Gracie: What you mean?

Niko: (suddenly serious) She means this is a kidnapping!.. Your being kidnapped Gracie Ancelotti

Dash: Yeah.. And we don't wanna hurt you, so remain fuckin calm!

Gracie: (panics) Fuck you slut!... FUCK BOTH OF YOU!

Dash: (sarcatically) That's not calm.

Gracie: Shut up!.. (grabs her cell phone) I'm calling daddy.. He'll throw your tit-less ass in jai-

Dash: (grabs Gracy's phone) No he WON'T (throws the phone out of the speeding car, breaking it)... Now sit down and shut u-

Gracie: (tries pushing Dash off the road).

Niko: Hey! Get off her!

Gracy: (to Dash) I'M GONNA MAKE YOU CRASH, BITCH!

Niko: (angrily) I said- (points his Colt Pistol at Gracie's head) GET OFF HER!

Gracy: (releases Dash in fear of her life).

Niko: Now calm down before I pull this trigger and make you REALLY fuckin calm!

Gracie: FUCK YOU!... You're fucking with the wrong girl assholes! I'm Gracie Ancelotti and I-

Dash: (angrily punches in the face, knocking her out cold) SHUT UP!

Niko: (sighs) Peace at last... How far is the rest of the ride.

Dash: Not long. Don't worry... But keep an eye on her.

Niko: (dose so).

* * *

AT THE SAFEHOUSE:

Dash and Niko both get out the car as a unnamed man hid the car.

"Thanks again Nicky... I'll take it from here (grabs the unconscious Gracy)" Dash said.

"The bitch better be worth all our trouble" Niko replied

"Don't worry.. Apparently her dad is LOADED.. And she's our leverage towards his money" Dash replied, carrying Gracy to the lockup.

"Well he better pay quick. I hate to think of the fight she'll put up if you try to cut her fingers off" Niko said dryly.

"Yeah.. Me either.. Later Niko" Dash replied.


	20. Chapter 20

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

ON ROAD:

Packie: Hey Niko.. Dash.. Glad you two could make it.

Dash: Of coarse... So Gracie.. Remember me?

Gracie: (gagged) Yes you tit-less slut.. HOPE YOU DIE!

Dash: Yes.. We shared some good times didn't we?

Gracie: (gagged) I'LL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!

Packie: Gracie, watch your mouth. Mrs Lucia is a good friend of mine. Don't say that about her.

Gracie: (gagged) Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.

Packie: Gracie, you're sweet. I know I'm too good for her, but sometimes a guy has got to hang out with lowlifes like Dashie here.. She's got his her uses.

Gracie: (gagged) I'll give you some fucking uses!

Packie: That's right, she is _definitely_ a bad influence on me.

Gracie: (gagged) MOTHERFUCKER!

Niko: Boy Gracie.. We should hang more often.

Packie: Hands off my woman, Bellic! Gracie and me is in love!

Gracie: (gagged) FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!

Dash: Packie, this is great. You've finally found a woman who will sit down and listen to your crap.

Niko: Yeah.. Maybe you should bind and gag _all_ the girls you meet?

Packie: That might be okay where _you're_ from, Niko.. But this is an enlightened society we live in. U S of fucking A!

Niko: Real _enlightened.._ Real _civilized_.. That's the impression I've got so far. An example to the rest of the world.

Packie: You know you love it, Niko. Doesn't he Gracie?

Gracie: (gagged) Motherfuckers!

Niko: Maybe Gracie ain't so different. You normally just shove so much coke up a girl's nose that she may as well be tied up.

Packie: You're in a mood, ain't ya Niko? Is it finally beginning to sink in, that my sister's chastity belt don't come off?

Niko: Fuck you!

Packie: Fuck you!

Gracie: (gagged) FUCK BOTH OF YOU!

* * *

"Gracie, you alright?" Tony asked, imitating Gracie's father.

Gracie: (gagged) DADDY!?

"The bastards didn't hurt you, did they?" Tony asked.

"Yo, she can't talk, We got a gag in her mouth!" Dash told him, with a serious tone.

"Give her back, you animals! She's suffered enough!" Tony order.

"... Hand over the stuff" Packie ordered, as he was holding the gagged Gracie.

"Hand over Gracie... I'm here for you sweetie" Tony replied.

"JUST HAND OVER THE FUCKIN STUFF!" Packie cried out angrily.

"Alright, calm down. Both of you" Niko said, acting like the peacemaker.

"Hey ... We put the ice in the middle, we walk back. Then. You send over the girl... We leave and you pick up the stuff. Entiende?" Luis Lopez insisted.

"Sure, show us the goods.

Gay Tony walks halfway forward, sets the diamonds down, and steps back before saying "Come back to me, honey".

"(calmly to Packie) Let her go" Niko replied, and Packie released Gracie and she walks slowly over to Tony and Luis and they leave quitely.

But suddenly, out of nowhere. Bulgarin drives over.

Bulgar: Niko Bellic, how is it that whenever something is stolen from me you are not far away?

Niko: ... I have never stolen anything from you, Mr. Bulgarin.

Bulgar: These men, the big faggot and his Dominican bitch, they stole my diamonds. And you have been trying to rob the thieves. To rob me. [translated] KILL THEM ALL!

Niko, Dash and Packie all run to nearby cover.

"Yo.. I don't care what you did to that man, but we AIN'T leaving here without those diamonds!" Packie told Niko, as he pulled out his M1911 and return fired.

Niko also showed to have a Colt pistol.

But Dash had an Browning BDA pistol.

"I guess were shooting our way out than" Dash insisted, checking her ammo.

"Okay.. I think I know witch one of them has the ice, you two over me, I'm moving for a closer look" Packie said, running down as Niko and Dash covered him.

Niko: (shooting his colt Pistol) I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKIN HEART OUT!

* * *

Packie advanced forward with his Colt pistol, grabbing a nearby enemy using him as a human shield as he shot at the others.

 _Dash: (off view shooting) Come On!.. Any soldiers here!? Or am I just shooting woman!?_

Packie shot dead a bunch of enemies and grabbed the sole survivor and performed a melee attack.

"Guys! Over here! Hurry!" Packie called over to Niko and Dash.

Niko and Dash ran over to Packie, a Russian gunman pointed an Uzi at them and Niko shot him twice in the chest, killing him.

"I'll be taking that" Packie said to himself, as he grabbed the dead Russian's Uzi, while the other two only had their pistols.

* * *

Eventually the three-o where shooting their way across the the above level.

Packie tossed Niko an M16 from one of the dead russians

"Alright.. The guy with Ice has to be around here somewhere.. Niko you go that way, Dash and I go the way" Packie said.

* * *

Packie: (shooting) SCREW YOU ALL! (guns down 3 enamies in a row).

* * *

Niko was seen running into cover and throwing a grenade, killing at least 2 enemies.

* * *

"Dash! Stay fuckin close to me!" He cried, seeing she's fallen behind a bit.

"Alright, alright" Dash groaned a bit as she slide into the same cover Packie was using, as he was shooting his Uzi.

Dash still only had her pistol, as she shoot a nearby enemy though the head.

* * *

"COME ON!" Niko screamed, as he was violently shooting his way though enemies with the M16 Packie found him.

One of them was shot 6 times thoughout his body, and laid down dead.

* * *

Dash: (shooting) Your a dead man!

* * *

Eventually they cornered the man with the diamonds.

"Give us that fucking ice, you're trapped!" Packie demanded.

"Yeah.. We're let you live if you hand them over" Dash promised him.

"I'm screwed either way. If I don't give you the diamonds, you kill me here and you take 'em. I do give you diamonds, Mr. Bulgarin kills me later. [tosses the diamonds down onto a moving garbage truck] Don't nobody having them. Screw all of you!" The unnamed man replied.

Niko [translated] Fucked up, as usual.

Packie You selfish piece of cocksucking shit!

* * *

ON THE CAR RIDE HOME:

Packie: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!. All that trouble for nothing. Kidnapping the bitch, holding onto her, fighting through them damn Russians... all of that for jack shit.

Niko: Look on the bright side, (jokingly) at least you got to meet Gracie.

Dash: Screw that. I got close to knocking her teeth out. That was about it.

Packie: Yeah.. We ain't got shit now... Maybe we was going to have to give up them diamonds to fucking Ray Boccino but we woulda got a payday. Now we ain't getting SHIT!

Niko: Yeah, but there is no guarantee we woulda made any money out of those diamonds anyway. I've got a suspicion those were the ones Ray Boccino got me to handle a while back. They're bad luck. Me and some biker had to try to sell them to a diamond dealer and it turns into a blood bath... That was when those friends of Gracie's must have gotten them.

Packie: Stolen them from you, did they?

Niko: No, they stole them from the guys I sold them to... Shit, these diamonds have been trouble since Ray first made me take them out of a trash can for him. Is good they are on their way to a landfill somewhere. Best place for them. The population of Liberty City would have been higher if we had.

Dash: You might be right, Nicky. Whose fucking diamonds were they anyway!?

Niko: They were not Ray's, I can tell you this much. Maybe they belong to this homosexual man, Gracie's friend. I don't know. Maybe to Bulgarin.

Packie: Bulgarin, he the motherfucker who busted up our peaceful hostage exchange!? What in Christ's name went on back there anyways!?

Niko: Some time ago, I worked for Mr. Bulgarin in Europe, smuggling people across the Adriatic. A ship sunk, the cargo sunk to the bottom of the sea, I had to swim for my life. Bulgarin lost a lot of money that night and he needed someone to blame. This was one of the reasons I leave Europe and come back here to Liberty City.

Dash: And now he shows up claiming the ice belongs to him?

Packie: What are the chances?

Niko: Our paths crossed back when I was living in Hove Beach as well. My cousin and I moved up to Bohan to get away from him and another man called Dimitri Rascalov.

Packie: That's a real shame, I can see you fitting right down in Hove Beach... Probably a good thing you got out though. Wouldn't a met me if you'd stayed, would ya?

Niko: When you put it like this, I'm one lucky motherfucker, Packie.


	21. Chapter 21

NEARLY A MONTH LATER:

* * *

"Hey Dimitri, I don't think I'll be doing this deal with you. We have other business to finish.. And now.. You're about to learn a lesson, actions have consequences. You screwed me over, now you're paying for it. Shame that'll be the second last thing that goes into your head." Niko said, pointing his Colt pistol at Dimitri after having cleared the area of everyone but Dimitri himself.

"YOU'RE the one who's going to learn a lesson. People aren't going to be happy if you kill me. [translated] Stupid motherfucker!" Dimitri cried, trying to hide his fear.

"I never been very popular, don't plan on changing that!" Niko cried.

"Niko, it's not too late, we can work this out! It was a long time ago that I pissed you off. Forget about it. I didn't mean nothing. Please. Think about Pegorino, he's got nothing without this deal. It was never my idea to set you up. Go easy on me. We were friends, remember? You don't need to do this. You're fucking a lot of people over by killing me. Hey, come on, we got history. Don't fuckin do it!" Dimitri begged.

"I'm sorry Dimitri.. But this world is better off without you!" Niko cried.

"Bu-

Niko shoots him in both kneecaps, then in the head as he was trying to get up.

"I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago. Goodbye, Dimitri."

* * *

Niko calls Roman:

"I killed Dimitri, it's over. He was on the Platypus, the boat I arrived in Liberty City on. So it seems it ends where it began." Niko said.

 _Roman: I guess you did what you felt you had to do. No deal, no money, no hot tubs and models. But Dimitri will not bother you again. I will see you at the wedding, yes? Remember to wear a suit._

"I'll be there Roman, don't worry." Niko said.

* * *

Niko calls Kate:

"Hey, Kate. I took your advice. I cut my connections with that man." Niko said, not having the heart to tell her what _really_ happened.

 _Kate: I'm really proud of you, Niko. It must have been really hard to turn down the money and stick to your principles._

"Well it was the right thing to do. Are you coming to Roman's wedding?" Niko asked.

 _Kate: ... Can I bring Dash?_

"I.. Okay, sure." Niko replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Dash drove Kate over to the wedding.

"I don't know about this.. I barely even know Niko, yet along his cousin" Dash admitted, wearing a blue dress. Not one of those REAL dresses, more like a skirt or whatever their called _(I don't know, I'm a guy)_.

"Please Dash.. Your be good comfort for me" Kate said, wearing the same thing, but in black.

"(sighs) okay, fine" Dash said.

* * *

Niko, Dash and Kate arrive at the church and witness Roman and Mallorie get married. Outside, the crowd cheer and congratulate Roman and Mallorie as they exit the church. Dash was more shy and stayed in the back, clapping with the crowd.

But in typical Grand Theft Auto fashion, things turned from dream mode to nightmare mode, as mysterious a black car drives past and revealed the _uninvited_ Jimmy Pegorino, who shoots at the crowd with an assault rifle whilst shouting "You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" at Niko.

"KATE!" Dash cried, and it is revealed that Kate has been shot, as she and Niko stood over her, now in tears.

Roman tells Niko to call an ambulance, but Niko reveals that Kate has already died.

"SOMEONE CALL A FUCKIN AMBULANCE!" Roman cried, near tears himself. This was his big day. And now a new friend of theirs has been shot.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Niko cried tearfully.

"What? Oh shit. Shit, shit!" Roman cried.

"She told me to leave it. I thought I had. I thought it was over!" Niko cried tearfully.

"It's NEVER over!" Dash cried, also in tears, this is the second time she lost someone she loved.

"Niko, you can't blame yourself!" Roman cried, trying to comfort him, but unfortunately it only mad Niko enraged.

"OF COARSE I CAN! (aggressively pushes Roman) SHE'S DEAD!" Niko screamed.

"Easy, easy, easy... I your brother, man, easy. Calm down, man, calm down." Jacob cried.

"Niko, we have to get out of here! Cops are coming!" Dash cried.

"Go on, we take care of this, man. Leave!"

Jacob cried. "Okay! Okay!" Niko cried, still close in tears.

* * *

 **Man.. Writing that did NOT feel good :(**

 **But sadly, Kate's death is accurate to this series (especially in Crazy Times). Witch is actually EPISODE 2 now.. This being EPISODE 1..**

 **EPISODE 3 would be "Always a War on something".. The thanksgiving one.. Not sure if it really fits into the series (except Steve Erics death, and the end battle)..**


	23. Chapter 23

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

* * *

It was a cold, dark, rainy afternoon. Perfect for the mood everyone was in.

Everyone was gathered around a gravestone. On it read...

 ** _Kate Mcreary - 1980 to 2008_**

But nothing else was written against the grave, no comment like you would see on many gravestones. It just said her name and the dates. Nothing to interesting.

"I never thought this would happen... I never fucking thought it... Kate.. sweet, innocent Katie... She didn't diserve it.. She never hurt anyone!... She didn't do nothing to nobody. It was us McReary men who were the sinners. We're paying for that ourselves, she didn't have to pay too". Packie said, in a heart broken voice.

"I'm sorry Packie.. I loved her too.. She was like a sister" Dash said, wearing a backwards baseball hat and a black GAP sweater as she stood over him.

"It's Niko's fault.. He didn't protect h-

"Hey.. Don't blame Niko. I was there. It was nobodies fault. it was, 'wrong place wrong time', nothing else" The Dash replied, her long hair hidden behind the hat.

"I know Dash.. But Michael, Derrick, and now Katie.. We lost them ALL after, almost immedetely after meeting Niko.. It's like he's bad luck or something" Packie said, hiding a tear.

"It's probably just a coincidence" Dash insisted.

* * *

TWO DAYS AFTER THE FUNERAL:

"Are you sure about moving?" Dash asked, from outside the airport. Her beautiful looking long black hair is now shown, since it's sunny today, and she's wearing white t-shirt, no words on it, and the same blue jeans she had at the funeral earlier.

"Yes.. Get away from this shit they call Liberty City... You sure don't want to come with me Dash?" Packie replied.

"I'm sure" Dash replied.

"Well than. One last favor... Look after me mother, Maureen Mcreary.. Poor woman is tramatized from losing Kate" Packie replied.

"Of coarse" Dash replied, before giving him a hug goodbye.

"I won't forget you.. Boss" Dash said, while they hugged.

* * *

AIRPORT:

'I hope I'm make the right decision' Packie thought to himself.

While thinking he banged into Carly who was going home after visiting Johnny, and they both began angrily insulting each other, and Packie flipped her off while boarding his plane, ironically the same one she was boarding.

* * *

 **Well... That's the end of the story.. Read CRAZY TIMES as the** **sequel to this story..**


	24. Chapter 24

**I have certain changes to the beginning parts.. But nobody would notice them unless I put it as a new chapter.. So here's the verison on the site FIGMENT.**

 **We can become much closer to Dash, if she was flat broke when arrived at Liberty City.. So that's the new verison..**

 **Your see other small changes too... Obviously :)**

* * *

 _22 YEARS AGO:_

 _Mrs Lucia.. I understand you're still tramatized about what your father did. You have my sympathy.. But you crushed that boy's head open!" The school Principal told Dash, as she was called into his office, for the 4th time in the last two weeks._

 _"But he tried to touch me!" Dash Lucia growled._

 _"You could of killed him" The Principal said sternly._

 _"And he would of_ _deserved i-_

 _"Won't happen again" Said Sally Lucia, Dash's slightly older sister._

 _SOON AFTER:_

 _"You really need to control yourself sis.. Not ALL men are bad" Sally insisted._

 _"Easy for you to say.. You weren't the one raped yesterday.. And dad is still out there.. You heard what the news said.. The cops just gave up.. I HATE Los Santos!" Dash said angrily._

 _Sally hugged Dash tightly._

 _"Things will get better soon" Dash heard her say softly._

* * *

2008:

Dash and Sally are still living together in Los Santos.

Dash hates it in their home town, Los Santos isn't exactly the "paradise" people think of. It's a violent, crime ridden, hell hole. And home of Dash's and Sally's rapist of a father. One of the few things Dash actually holds fear towards.

Sally knows this, and finally found them a new place to live.

"Liberty City?.. I hear that place is awful" Dash admitted.

"Well.. So is Los Santos.. And at least there we won't have to worry about Dad finding us." Sally insisted.

"Fine.. I'll start packing" Dash said, without much of a smile. Dash has been stuck though very deep depression most of her life, so rarely opens up, and is almost ALWAYS drinking some sort of alcohol.

But Sally is just pleased she's not taking _crack_ or ANY drug for that matter.

Better a short tempered alcoholic sister.

Than a messed up crack head sister.

Later that day, while the girls were packing in their separate bedrooms, neither were fully aware that their house was secretly broken into.

And when Sally went down into the kitchen to get something to eat, the unnamed masked man grabbed her. Sally knows self defense, but was caught off guard, and wasn't able to react in time.

She screamed for Dash, but the man covered her mouth.

"Shut up" the man threatened, not wanting attention drawn to him from the neighbors.

"Just give me your money.. And nobody gets hurt" the masked man said calmly, as he was pointing a AP Pistol at her.

"I -I'm broke" Sally admitted, and she wasn't joking unfortunately, only money they have left, is being used on the plane ride.

"Hmm.. Now that's gonna be problem" The man said, still disturbingly calm.

Sally tried getting convincing the creepy man to just leave, and that she's not worth his time.

"Ohh.. But you ARE" The man laughed.

"What dose that mean!?" Sally cried nervously.

"It means.. Take your top off.. And then I'll leave" the man said pervertedly.

"Fuck you!" Sally cried angrily.

The man pistol whipped her across the head, making Sally fall over.

"I'm not joking.. Take it off NOW!" The man ordered.

Sally flipped him the middle finger, which only further angered him, and he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Sally cried in pain.

"Ohh.. And who's gonna make me" the man laughed.

"I am" came a sudden voice from behind the perverted robber.

The robber turned behind him, seeing Dash just before she wacked him violently across the side of the head with a frying pan, and the man ended up smashing his head into the corner of the stove.

"Dash.. I -I think you killed him" Sally said nervously.

Dash was serprised by this herself, she never killed anyone before. And it wasn't suppose to go THAT far.

"Well... Least he won't be harming anyone else" Dash insisted, as she helped Sally up.

"You okay?" Dash asked.

"Yeah.. It's not the first time I was beaten on" Sally replied, remembering that time she ran into Carly at the time, despite how young she had to have been.

"You never told me who it was.. I could of delt with it like I did your high school bully" Dash insisted.

"She wasn't worth it, don't need anymore assault charges from you Dash.. Besides. least we won't ever have to see her again" Sally said, a bit ironically.

* * *

SEVERAL WEEKS LATER:

Dash arrived at Liberty City. But Sally stayed in Los Santos.

Not long after arriving in Liberty City. Dash ran into Elizabeth Torris, who seemed nice enough, and after sever days Liz Torris had a favior to ask Dash. Knowning Dash is completely broke, and desperate for cash.

"I have a way you can finally make some coin.. But I warn you.. It involves illegal drugs" Elizabeth insisted.

"I'm sorry Mrs Torris.. But I'm not a drug dealer" Dash admitted.

"Don't worry dearie, it's easy.. The cops in this town are complete morons" Elizabeth admitted.

"Well.. Shouldn't I at least have some protection?" Dash asked.

"Sure.. _(gives Dash a Pistol and P9o SMG)_ Hope you handle yourself" Elizabeth asked.

"Target range champion of 2006" Dash admited.

"Really?" Elizabeth said in surprised.

"I did alright" Dash said modestly.

"But seriously.. I never shot anyone before.. I'm not like that!" Dash cried nervously.

"When the chance comes.. You'll never really think about it.. You just do it... But anyway.. Although I don't trust this TomMcKenny guy.. Hopefully it won't come to that.. My men will watch out for you Dash" Elizabeth insisted.

"If you don't trust your dealer.. Why do you trust me?" Dash asked.

"You're a nice girl, I can tell" Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Dash, along with 4 men Elizabeth ordered to protect her, approached 4 mysterious men in a dark ally.

"You must be Dash Lucia" the one in the middle said.

"Yes.. You must be Tom McKenny" Dash said.

"Can we get this over with?" Dash asked, not having a good feeling about this dude.

"Very well.. Let's see the stuff?" Tom asked.

Dash nervously handed over a bag, with cocaine inside.

Tom opened the bag, seeing drug, and even sniffed some of it himself. The effect making him step back a bit.

"Liz sure gets the good shit!" Tom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah.. Just give us the money!" said one of Elizabeth's gunmen.

"I could.. But I'd much rather just TAKE it!" Tom laughed.

"Don't be a dick!" Dash cried, getting angry.

Tom just further laughed.

And suddenly 4 more men came out of a corner, all with Carbine rifles and killed one of Elizabeth's men as they began shooting.

Liz's other three men shot back at them, all with SMG's.

The three men with Tom also started shooting with handguns, killing another one of Liz's men. Dash started shooting at them with the P90 Elizabeth gave her, 2 out of 3. Liz was right, Dash wasn't thinking about it, she just did it.

During the comotion, Tom grabbed the bag of money and ran for it.

"THAT COWARD HAS OUR MONEY!" Dash cried, preparing to shoot, but than saw she had to reload.

* * *

Unfortunately, most of Elizabeth's men were killed in the shootout. But Dash managed to save one, who chased after Tom with her.

* * *

Before long Dash trapped Tom in a corner, just next to the high way.

"Give us the fuckin money!" Dash angrily ordered, as she pointed the P90 at his head.

But before Tom could respond a black van pulled up, one of the passengers revealing an Uzi, and open fired.

The unnamed bodyguard pushed Dash out of the way, but he himself was shot twice in the chest.

"NOOO!" Dash screamed tearfully, and catched him before he hit the ground. She didn't know very well. But he got shot defending her, and she never had someone do that. She had to save him, she owed him that.

Tom ran for the van, still with the bag of money.

Dash angrily pointed the P90 at him, and would of got him but suddenly a guy who was in cover earlier, tackled her, and they wrestled for the gun. Dash managed to bodyslam him into a wall, and threw him onto the ground, and shot him twice in the head as he was getting back up, it felt wrong, but it was self defence. However, Dash then realized it was out of ammo, and threw it to the ground, leaving her with just her pistol.

But of coarse when she turned back around, the van was gone.

But that was the last of Dash's worries, the unnamed man was bleeding out.

* * *

Out of desperation, Dash carjacked the first car she saw, and threw the driver out onto the road.

"I'm robbing you!.. Don't make me kill you!" Dash cried, and carried the wounded man into the passenger seat, and she speeded to the nearest hospital.

* * *

"Mrs Lucia.. We are afraid your friend hasn't made it" Said an unknown doctor, as he come to Dash in the hospital's waiting room.

"Hmmm... Guess I shouldn't be too serprised.. Bad luck follows me like a friggin disease" Dash said, hiding most of her sadness.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER:

It's here we meet Patrick "Packie" McCreary, who becomes a lead protagonist soon after. He is currently found, spending some time with his little sister, Kate.

But as often stated by Kate in the game itself, Packie has uncontrollable behavior when he's with her in public and will attack anyone who he thinks is looking at her "wrong".

This fact is currently being proven, as a guy tried hitting on Kate, and is now shown with both of his legs broken, despite the harmless intent.

"Take that you little fucking shit!" Packie cried angrily.

"Jeeze, Packie, he was only trying to be nice" said a reasonably frightened Kate.

"Yeah.. Well.. I didn't like the look in his eye" Packie cried, as he was obviously paranoid.

Suddenly a man banged into Kate by accident.

"HEY! HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" cried the paranoid Packie.

"Excuse me?" The guy cried.

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" Packie cried, standing up and suddenly smashing his beer bottle against a wall, and held it as a weapon.

"I WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Pack screamed, causing the man to run away in fear.

"P -Packie.. Do you mind getting me a pop or something?" Kate asked, wanting him to leave for a bit, as he was starting to scare her.

"Sure Katey.. Anything particular?" Packie asked, calming down a bit.

"Dr Pepper" Kate replied.

* * *

LATER AT NEARBY GAS STORE:

Packie entered the store, only to see it being robbed.

"Up... Put.. Them.. Up!" Cried Dash, as she was drunk and holding her 9mm Pistol, that was earlier given by Liz, at the frightened cashier. She still needed money, as Tom took all the money from the drug deal, still leaving her broke and likely homeless, if Liz hadn't been kindly paying for Dash to live in a cheap model, as it was all Liz could afford for her.

However, Dash was hardly standing up straight, she was that drunk.

"Excuse me" Packie said to both the robber and victim.

"What the hell do YOU want boldy!" Dash cried, as this was before they new each other.

"Just one question... Dose this place sell Dr Pepper?" Packie asked, not bothering to stop the robbery, as he didn't see Dash as any real threat, in her drunken condition.

"S -Shut up!.. Put your hands up!.. I got nothing to lose, so don't fuck with me!" Dash cried, being one of few times she swears. Well, she swore a few times so far. But she's very tamed compared to most GTA characters.

"Shoot me than" Packie said, proving how unafraid he is.

"Fine" Dash said, preparing to shot him, but Packie grabbed the gun from her.

"Too slow bitch!" Packie laughed, and then pistol whipped her over the head with her own BDA, knocking her out.

"Thanks" The cashier replied.

"No problem.. But seriously, about that Dr Pepper?" Packie asked.

"We have some in the back" The lady replied.

Not long after, Dash awoke.

"You hit me!" She cried.

"Your lucky that's ALL I did" Packie replied, laughing a bit.

"Anyway.. You better get out of here" He added.

"Y -Your letting me go?" Dash said in serprise.

"Sure.. You don't seem all that bad.. Why else you think I didn't shoot you back there?" Packie replied.

* * *

LATER:

"Ohh... My head" Dash groaned, already hung over, and it has only been a few minutes sense she was spared by the that weird Irish stranger.

"You okay Mrs?" came a sudden voice.

Dash looked over to see a young looking, red haired girl.

"Who are you?" Dash asked.

"Kate McReary" the girl replied.

"I'm Dash Lucia.. But I'm not really in a talking mind, if you don't mind" Dash replied, not feeling like meeting anybody today.

"Oh come on Mrs Dash.. It's not very often I get to hang with with another girl" Kate said playfully.

"Well look somewhere else Kate.. That Irish guy should of killed me" Dash said.

"Packie?.. You mean my brother Packie?" Kate asked.

"Probably.. I don't care what his name was.. He made a mistake not killing me" Dash replied, showing how deeply depressed she is.

"Ohh.. Your just like my brothers? Why you all have to be so miserable?" Kate laughed.

However, Kate soon stopped laughing, after Dash tells Kate, about Sally being miles away, and of her abusive father.

"Man.. You DO need a friend" Kate said sadly.

"I don't have time for that crap" Dash said, starting to leave but Kate ran up to her, saying they should hang out together.

"(sighs).. Fine, my car's over here" Dash said, leading Kate to her blue BMW.

Kate opened one of the doors and a large amount of empty beers fell out.

"Jesus" Kate thought out loud.

"What?" Dash asked.

"N -Nothing" Kate nervously replied.

* * *

"So... How about a bar?" Dash offered.

"Umm.. (looks at all the bottles surrounding the car) Probably not" Kate replied.

"Fine.. What about Burger shot?" Dash asked.

"Not a fast food fan.. But sure, guess it'll be okay" Kate replied.

Dash replied with "Great bec-.. (car pulls in front of her). (sudden anger as she rolls down the window) HEY! OUT OF THE WAY ASSHOLE!.. (throws bottle at the car) BITE ME!.. (suddenly calm again as she looks at Kate) so you want some music?"

* * *

SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

"So where we going?" Niko Bellic asked.

"I got this meeting over on Joliet Street. There's a rifle up on the roof of the place next door. You need to go up there and make sure nothing goes wrong" Packie said, as he and Niko were meeting for the first time.

"I suppose I can handle that" Niko insisted.

"Great.. Though this isn't MY deal.. It's someone else's.. Someone who owes Elizabeth and her, both owe money to each other... I'm suppose to be watching over the person, same way your watching 'me'.. Your my guardian angel, boy" Packie said.

"If you and this stranger don't trust these guys you're doing the deal with, how come you trust me?" Niko asked.

"You got a good luck about you and I'm lucky with my gut feelings" Packie replied.

"If you say so" Niko laughed.

"Anyway.. You better get going, the accomplish is meant to be arriving soon" Packie replied.

Niko nodded, and drove off to the roof.

* * *

Eventally a blue BMW came to pick up Packie.

"Oh.. It's you again" Packie said, seeing the driver.

"Hello Packie" Dash replied.

"How do you know my na-

"I'm friends with Kate" Dash replied.

"Well.. As long as your looking after her, I guess I can trust you" Packie replied.

"Anyway.. Seeing that you already know mine? What's your name, dear?" Packie asked.

"Dash Tarlene Lucia"

"Well then Dash.. Let's hope your better at selling dope, than you are at robbing convient stores" Packie joked.

* * *

LATER:

Niko was seen getting into position, as Dash and Packie were still in her blue BMW, waiting.

Dash is seen trying to roll of joint of weed. She isn't a drug person, but with all the tramatic shit she's been though, it's pretty understandable, why she wants to try it just this once.

"Allow me" Packie said, rolling it up properly for her.

"How'd you meet Liz anyway?" Packie asked.

"3 days ago.. I was broke, and needed money.. She paid for a cheap motal, but I still needed money.. Plus I should pay her back.. She talked me into doing a drug deal with a fella called Tom McKennyy.. But things got crazy, a friend of mine got killed, and the money was gone.. She feels horrible, didn't actually want me coming.. But.. I needed the money.. So.. Yeah" Dash replied.

"I see... You still have that gun?" Packie asked.

"Sure do" Dash replied, showing him a Glock 17, or 9mm if you prefer. **(I know gun names from the GTA wiki page)**

"I have that two" Packie replied, showing his Glock

Suddenly they saw four men approaching.

"Ohh, finally" Packie replied, and they both got out of the BMW.

* * *

Dash and Packie approached the four men, but suddenly Dash stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the one in the middle.

"YOU!" She cried in anger and shock.

"Did you miss me sweet cheeks?" Tom McKenny mocked.

"Where's my money asshole!" Dash said angrily.

Tom just laughed, ignoring the question.

"Let's just get this over with" Packie said, knowing from Dash's reaction, that Tom couldn't be a good person.

"You got the stuff?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do Tom.. But don't try any funny business" Dash said sternly.

"Oh please.. Like I'm suppose to be scared of a girl, who dosen't even have big breasts" Tom laughed.

"Yeah well, nobody told you to look at them" Packie said, eyeing Tom.

"Nobody fuckin asked for YOUR opinion!" Tom rudely said to Packie.

"Hey fuck you!" Packie cried out, and Dash had to hold him back.

"Look Tom.. Just give me my money, EXTRA money, because of your little stunt last time.. And I'll give you your damn drugs.. And everyone will be happy" Dash said, calmly.

"What if we DON'T" Tom replied.

"Then we kill you and take the money anyway" Packie threatened.

"Not if I kill you FIRST!" Tom cried, suddenly taking out an Combat Pistol and shooting Packie in the shoulder, (though he was aiming for the head).

Dash, in response, shot Tom wait in the leg, and making him fall down. She could of shot him in the head, but wanted him to suffer for what he did.

The others reached for their guns and Dash shot 2 of them though the head, but the third dodged it, and fired back at her with an 9mm Pistol.

'Where the hell is Niko!?' Packie thought to himself, as he was in still bent over in agony, but still helped Dash shoot at the covered enemies.

At that moment, four more enamies came out, but unfortantly for them, Niko saw them and all 4 were gunned down before they knew what hit them.

the remaining guy knocked Dash on the ground and prepared to shoot her when Packie shoot him through the head.

"Huh.. Guess that makes us even" Dash said, almost smiling to him.

"Well.. Techinally I saved your life TWICE.. The first being not shooting you myself, in the gas store" Packie reminded her.

"Fine.. What you want from me?" Dash asked.

"Well.. You can actually handle a gun better than I expected.. How's about working for me?" Packie asked.

"Well... I guess I nothing BETTER to do.. Sure, why not" Dash replied.

"Greast.. Let's go" Packie said.

"One sec" Dash said, approaching the still alive Tom.

Dash threw Tom onto the wall, painfully.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to my friend!" Dash angrily told him, before kneeing him wait the bullet wound, causing him to scream in agony.

"Fuck you slu-

Dash pistol whips him, breaking his nose, causing him to scream again.

"Just kill me already!" Tom whined.

Dash grabbed a pipe iron from nearby.

"No.. I'm not a killer like you" Dash told him.

"Then what are yo-

Before Tom finished, Dash violently smashed the pipe onto Tom's spine, the amount of pain knocking him unconscious.

Packie was a bit uncomfortable and asked if she feels any better.

"N -Not really" Dash admitted.

* * *

FOUR WEEKS LATER:

"Hey, Man, this is getting out of control. The police are all over me. I can feel them." Elizabeth said, paranoidly.

"So?" Niko asked.

"So? So? So... So I'm going to go to prison, for a long time! So, my life is over! All this work... for nothing, man. _[snorting coke]_ Being, tough in a man's world... I guess I wasn't so tough, huh? Jorge turned state's... everyone's a rat!.." Elizabeth cried angrily.

"Not me." Niko insisted.

"Whatever!" Elizabeth cried angrily.

Elizabeth snorted coke before saying.

"Dash… I never should of brought that poor girl into this!"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault.. These things just happen" Niko insisted, though not knowing who Dash was at this point.

Elizabeth snorted more coke.

 _Voice: Open up, man!_

"Who is it!?" Elizabeth cried.

 _Voice: It's the streets, man!_

"Okay. Hold on." Elizabeth said, opening the door, but sadly this didn't end up being good idea.

"Alright, man. This is what Manny's all about, man!" Manny cried, in his usual over drama.

Jay: Manny... Manny, Manny, Manny.

"Now, word up, bitch, you betta stop slinging that shit on my streets, yo. We don't want it anymore. Hey, yo, Jay, you catching this!?" Manny cried, interrogating Lizzy

Jay: Rolling, rolling!

"What is this Manny? For fuck's sake!?" Elizabeth cried, losing her temper even more.

"The streets have spoken. Now leave my people alone!.. _(sees Niko)_ Yo, Niko, what you doing here?" Manny cried.

" _(shoots Manny and Jay, killing both, as they were briefly distracted)_ I am not in the mood for this right now!" Elizabeth cried angrily, and holding an 9mm Pistol.

"Well he said he was going to bust a dealer" Niko said, examining the corpses.

"Can you help me clean this mess up? There's a doctor in Broker who can help. Come on, let's put 'em in my car." Elizabeth said.

* * *

THE FOLLOWING DAY:

Inside the small motel room Liz has been paying for, Dash used the money from Tom, to pay some bills, and finally get some food. Though all she had left, was enough for some burger shot, as she used the rest of it on the bills. Lately she's just been eating stuff from Liz's house. So Dash also used a lot of the money to give too Liz. It was the least she could do. But unfortantely it wasn't enough to help Liz in her current situration, after she killed Manny.

Dash is seen eating her burger, saying to herself that it was pretty tastey. Like a lot of people, she always had a soft spot for fast food.

She tried calling Elizabeth but it went to voice mail.

"Damn, where is sh-"

Suddenly Dash saw Lizzy Torris on the tv, and quickly turned up the volume.

 _TV: Mrs Torris has been arrested for drug trafficking.. But still no sign of Manny Escuela, and his cameraman._

"Oh god!.. She was all I had left!" Dash said tearfully.

Turning off the tv, Dash laid on her small motel bed, trying to gather her thoughts, when suddenly her cell phone rang, from an unknown caller.

"Who is this?" Dash asked, a bit grumpy now.

 _Packie: Packie McCreary.. Remember me?_

"Oh.. Sure, sure.. Kate's brother.. How is she?" Dash asked.

 _Packie: She's fine.. Listen.. I'm sorry about Lizzy Torris, I know you two were close.. But anyway, Liz swore by you. Said your good.. And she's never been wrong before, and your probably in need of cash.. Come to me ma's.. I have some work for you.. And the money is good, trust me._

"Fine, give me an hour, maybe a little more" Dash said, and hung up. She headed towards her shower. About one of the few things she enjoys in that crappy motel room. But at least she had somewhere to remotely consider home.

* * *

LATER THAT EVENING:

Dash arrived at Packie's house.

"Packie.. I'm here" Dash said, letting her presence be known as she entered the front door after Kate let her in.

 _Packie: (voice) Great! One sec.. (loud gunshot heard) Francis, you rat bastard! Come near my fence again, and that'll be your head!_

 _Francis: (voice) Eh, Shut up!_

"I -Is this normal?" Dash nervously asked Kate.

"Unfortunately, yes" Kate replied.

* * *

Dash entered into the room Packie's voice was coming from, seeing him holding a Combat Shotgun, and firing it outside of a window, trying to scare off his brother Francis. Who is off view the whole time.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Packie screamed, firing another warning shot.

 _Francis: (voice) Oh, big man, with the big shotgun.. Like we don't already have THOUSANDS of those at the police station!_

Packie shoots and merely misses Francis.

 _Francis: (laughs) You shoot like an old woman!_

"I.. I should come back another time" Dash said, trying to leave.

"No. No.. It's fine, stay.. Were only joking arou-

Suddenly there a gunshot from outside, and Packie and Dash both ducked, as the window broke.

"SHIT!" They both cried.

"How do YOU like it Packie!" Francis cried, revealing to have his _own_ Combat Shotgun.

"I.. I really think I should go!" Dash said, getting more frightened.

"No. No.. I.. I need you to pick up my drugs.. I'll pay you. And this _(shoots bullet at Francis)_ BASTERD is threatening to call his cop buddies if I fuckin leave this room!.. Can you do it!?" Packie asked.

"(sighs) Fine.. But you better not be setting me up" Dash warned.

* * *

Dash returned to Packie's house.

"Here's the stuff" Dash said, handing him a bag.

"Did the deal go well?.. Any problems?" Packie asked.

"No.. It was fine" Dash replied.

"Good, good, I'll put the money in your account when I get a minute" Packie said.

"Sure" Dash replied.

"But anyway.. My brother Gerald heard about you needing money and all.. He wants to speak to you, he's in the kitchen" Packie said, examining the cocaine.

Dash went into the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Gerald.

"Ahh. You must be Dash.. Your friend Liz told about your abilities.. Don't want them by working for my idiot brother" Gerald joked.

"He's not so bad" Dash insisted.

"I know.. I was only joking.. In truth you WILL be working with him again, but not yet.. Wait till his REAL jobs start coming" Gerald explained.

"But anyway.. Packie said you can handle a gun. That's a nice start.. But if your gonna be a McReary.. We need to know we can trust you" he added.

"How do I do that?" Dash asked.

"Well, Packie's buddy's Gordon Sergeant and Michael Keane are in a bit of jam.. You mind helping them out?" Gerald asked.

"I'll do my best" Dash replied.

"Good.. Take this.. Your need it" Gerald said, handing her a combat shotgun.

* * *

LATER:

Dash found Gordon and Michael trapped by a rival gang, and helped them clear the area, using her shotgun, and got a fondness for the particular kind of gun.

"Thanks doll" Gordon said, as she drove them back.

"Don't call me that" Dash warned.

"Well, pretty girl like you sho-

"I don't like being hit on, so please don't" Dash growled.

"Wow.. Sassy one, huh.. That just makes you hotter" Gordon laughed.

"You want to walk!?.. Than please stop talking!" Dash cried out. '

* * *

"Mr McCreary, I brought your friends where they needed to go" Dash said into the phone.

 _Gerald: Good girl.. Packie was right about you.. Good thing Francis is too busy to interfere wait now._

"Busy with what?" Dash asked.

 _Francis: Paying some loser thug to do his dirty work._

* * *

 _MEANWHILE IN EAST HOLLARD:_

Niko: (calling Francis) I'm outside the project, where is he?

Francis: Should be on the second floor, keeps an eye on all his boys from up there. The guys you see are gonna be working for that scumbag in one way or another.. Anyway, these projects all got the same layout, a staircase leading up on either side. Try to get off the ground floor before getting violent.

Niko: Violent? Me?

Francis: Yeah you. Remember, you're doing a real service for the community by getting rid of this scumbag!

Niko: Francis McReary is the community now? You're starting to sound like your friend Manny.

* * *

Niko fights to the second level, then chases Clarence up to the roof, using armed with an MP5-SMG as his primary weapon in most of these stories.

"Yo, yo, yo. Man, you got me, chill. I surrender. You wouldn't kill an unarmed man, would you?" Clarence asked, surrounding his gun, and going onto his knees.

"This isn't my choice, the police want you dead" Niko said, holding the SMG at Clearence's head.

"Yo, it's that rat cop McReary. Ain't it? He don't like a younger brother with ambition. Tell you what, I'll reform. I'll get out of the game. Get a GED or some shit. Make something of my life. McReary is going to think I'm dead. Word. Come on, boss. Don't kill me, boss. I'm too young to die. Please. Please!" Clarence bagged.

After some thought, Niko forced himself to kill Clearence anyway. shooting a bullet though the man's face.

"Sorry" Niko said, feeling empty inside.

* * *

Niko: _(still feeling regret)_ He tried to convince me to let him go. Said he's get out of town.. I finished him anyway.

Francis: Good move. You shouldn't trust a word that comes out of that scum's mouth. The streets are a little bit cleaner now he's gone. One percent - it's all we can hope for.

Niko: Whatever you say. They don't look much cleaner from where I'm standing.

* * *

 **Everything else is the same.. So... Yeah**

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
